


Baltimore, Mon Amour

by Lauren_Bacall



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bastard Jack Crawford, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal AU, Hannibal to the Rescue, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Crawford is evil, M/M, Private Investigators, Prostitute Will Graham, Resolved Sexual Tension, Will is a Stripper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Bacall/pseuds/Lauren_Bacall
Summary: Set in a dark alternative universe, with a noir "contorno", a story which crosses the limits of love and morality, and falls in the depth of the heart's mistery.
 «Dévore-moi.»





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

** Prologue **

 

The sun started to sink at the horizon, and the last rays of light gave birth to a blood colored sunset.  
Hannibal was sitting on his luxury sofà, looking at the end of the day, behind his office's window.  
He slowly closed his dark colored eyes while he took a sip from his glass of the finest Bordeaux in all Maryland.  
Someone may has wondered why a man of his kind has decided to do such a job.  
Nobody has ever try to indagate on Hannibal's motivations.  
Everybody that asked him for help were either too desperate to even start questioning about it, or too scared of him.

Suddenly his telephon rang, and its sound echoed in all his office.  
Hannibal looked at his watch and realized that the hour of visit was over.  
Following his instinct, he decided to answere at that call anyway.  
He put the polished red telephon to his ear and said:  
«Lecter P.I., who do I have the pleasure to talk to?»  
After a few seconds of silence, a male voice replied:  
«Tomorrow, 12 p.m, at the Mon Amour».  
Hannibal put down his phone.  
A sudden smile appeared on his face, and a strange light brightned his maroon eyes.  
Finally, after an entire month of the same old tasks (often to find out if a wife cheated on her husband, and vice versa) something that seemed quite interesting, _possibly dangerous_ happened.  
Once he got to the end of his glass of wine, he placed it neatly on the table.  
After that he wore his elegant black coat, and opened the door to get out.  
While he walked down the streets, Hannibal could smell in the city's air a light scent of rain.  
He guessed that a storm would happen on Baltimore, that night.

 


	2. The Brothel

** The Brothel**

** **

 

* * *

 

Loud disco music was playing in the background.  
Hannibal felt like the words of these songs were meaningless and empty.  
The street around the Mon Amour was poorly lighted, even the neon sign of the brothel was unstable on the door.  
Some men were walking fast there, under their umbrellas.  
When Hannibal walked in the place, the first thing he saw was a purple moquette floor, and wood furniture everywhere.  
Hannibal was almost overwelmed by disgust.  
In his opinion that was an utterly bad interior design's choice.  
Going more on inside, Hannibal saw a bunch of girls and boys that were dancing half naked on two differents catwalks. The whole place smelled like a mix of cheap alchol and old cigars.  
Hannibal felt like Dante in "Inferno" when he went down in a world of darkness and full of shadows of men.  
When suddenly, a true light appeared to his eyes.  
At first he couldn't recognize where it came from.  
He looked through the crowd, and then he was able to see it.  
A beautiful creature was moving in a ray of multicolored light.  
On a platform, upon everyone else, a man was dancing.  
He didn't follow the music that was playing at that moment, in fact he was moving really slow, on a rythm of his own.  
He seemed so perfectly out of place there, like a Botticelli's masterpiece among a pile of garbage.  
Hannibal walked around the platform whishing to see his face, but the man was looking up at the ceiling.  
His figure was also half absorbed by the intensity of the light.  
The rythm of music was obsessive, it seemed that it would never end.  
Meanwhile a stripper walked to him, and whispered in his hear to follow her.  
She called him by his name, so Hannibal assumed that she must was send by his mysterious client.  
He followed this woman to a hidden door.  
Two armed bodyguards stood outside, and after they saw him they pushed the door and let him passed by.  
Hannibal was unarmed, but he was sure to be able to fight with whatever he would find around him at the right moment.  
As Hannibal stepped in the room, he saw a man that was approaching.  
«Mr. Lecter, right?» he said, with clear voice, but Hannibal felt that he was trying to hide his strong anxiety.  
Before Hannibal was able to answer he continued:  
«Thanks to be here.»  
His eyes were little and dark-blue. He was quite thin, dressed in a brown suit, and with a general shallow looks.  
«I need you to help me, Mr. Lecter. And if you will accept to do so, I can guarantee you'll be well payed.»  
After the both of them set to talk, Hannibal nodded and said:  
«So, tell me more about what you need me to do.»  
The man took a deep breath and then he spoke:  
«I'm the senator Hobbs. I need you to find my only daugther, Abigail.» his voice become a little softer as he pronounced her name.  
«She's missing, but the news isn't out yet. I don't want to ruin my run to the elections.»  
Hannibal listened to him, and commented:  
«Well, it's a really delicate situation.»  
Hobbs'eyes sparkled, and he almost yelled:  
«Yes, exactly. No one have to find it out.»  
«The last time that she has been seen, she was here, at the Mon Amour, three weeks ago.»  
The senator gave Hannibal an eloquent look.  
«If you accept this task, I'll call you in a couple of days, to take another meeting.»

 

* * *

 

Hannibal came back in the main room of the brothel.  
A black man, middle aged, was now on the side of the man Hannibal have seen dancing, upon the platform.  
The music stopped as he started to talk really loud:  
«Our loyal clients sometimes tell about this place at their friends, and maybe even them tell about the "Mon Amour" to others and...» he made a pause to give a look at the crowd, and then he continued his speech:  
«Here we are. So, this should be the right time for make some presentations.  
My name is Jack Crawford, and I'm the king of the Mon Amour.  
Now, we can all go back to dedicate ourselves to pleasure.»  
A deep, loud sound came from his throat, it was supposed to be a laugh.  
_A very annoying laugh_ , Hannibal couldn't help but notice.  
The music started to play again. Jack Crawford went down, all of a sudden he walked behind Hannibal and said:

«Is he precious?» indicating the man that Hannibal was still staring at.

He turned around just to look Mr. Crawford in his face, and then he went back to try to look at the stripper.  
«I guess he is.» Hannibal answered, visibly annoyed.  
«His name is Will. He's my special bitch.» continued Mr. Crawford.  
Hannibal looked at him from up to down and then he asked:  
«How much?»  
Jack Crawford lifted his eyebrows up and replied:  
«How much for what?»  
«For a night with him» said Hannibal, with a calm voice as always.  
Mr. Crawford looked at him, with a strange light in his brown eyes.  
«You know, he's very expansive, also he's a really...peculiar slut.»  
The man seemed really concerned by something.  
An odd silence fell between them.  
Hannibal was't able to see that stripper very well, but he surely had something unique about him that Hannibal wanted to know more.  
«How about three hundred, Mr. Crawford?»  
The man laughed, but after a few moments he replied:  
«Deal, Mr.?»  
«Lecter.» Hannibal answered to him, smiling, but refusing to shake his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. If you want you can tell me what do you think about this story. I would really appreciate that. :)  
>   
> (English isn't my first language, so please forgive my grammar mistakes.)


	3. The Moth and the Flame

* * *

 

**The Moth and the Flame**

 

Fresh rain, like blood usually does, was drying slowly on the asphalt.  
Outside the Mon Amour, Hannibal was on the seat of his car, waiting for that stripper to come out of that place.  
He has followed his instinct, but he really didn't know what to expect from this _meeting_.  
When the man got out Hannibal was finally able to see him well.  
His walk was made by uncertain footsteps.  
Will was wearing a white t-shirt with a simple pair of black trousers.  
Hannibal got out of his car and approached him.  
He looked at the stripper with his detective's gaze, to see any detail of him.  
His hair were dark brown, lightly curled at the ends, and a bit messy.  
A few days' beard was growing on his face.  
His lowest eyelashes were covered by a heavy layer of black eyeliner.  
For the first time in long time Hannibal wasn't sure about what to say.  
«Where do you want to go?»  
Will asked first.  
His voice was low, but somehow soft.  
«I want to take you somewhere nice; at a _private_ place.» Hannibal replied.  
Will smiled briefly, but Hannibal noticed a little of bitterness in his expression.  
He seemed to do everything that he could to avoid making eye contact with him.  
Hannibal drived fast across the streets of Baltimore.  
They both stayed in a deep silence, full of thoughts.

When the car stopped, Will said to himself, just like he was thinking outloud:  
«I thought that we would go to that motel, round the corner of the street.»  
Hannibal smiled as he imagined himself in one of those filthy places.  
From the outside Hannibal's house looked magnificent, it has been built with tan stones and had grey stone decorations.  
Tall, large windows brighten up the house.  
The house was equipped with a large kitchen and two bathrooms.  
It also had a huge living room, three bedrooms, a snug dining area and a cozy storage room.  
The second floor was the same size as the first, but part of it hung over the edge of the floor below, creating an overhang on one side and a balcony on the other.  
This floor followed the same style as the floor below.  
The roof was high and slanted to one side and was covered with stone slabs. Several small windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof.  
The whole house was surrounded by an high and pointed gate.  
Will found by himself the way to the entrance.  
Hannibal joined him after he parked his car.  
From behind he could smell a fragrance that reminded him somehow of a feeling of fear.  
Hannibal twisted the door handle, opening the door.

  
In the bedroom, Will sat down at the edge of the bed.  
Hannibal went around, searching for two glasses and a bottle of red.  
«So, you are Mr. Lecter.» he said, refusing the drink.  
«And you are Will.» Hannibal said, putting the glass back without spilling any drop of wine.  
He nodded, and continued:  
«Why do you asked to meet me?»  
Hannibal looked at him and replied with sarcasm:  
«To clean my house.»  
Will laughed from his heart.  
Hannibal tought that he had a very nice laugh.  
«No, I mean, why did you choose me, instead of one of the boys from the first floor.»  
«Curiosity.» Hannibal shortly replied.  
«Plus, you are really handsome»  
He added, with a lower tone of voice.  
«" _For hookers, beauty is a must of the trade_ ". Mr.Crawford always repeats it to me.»  
Will said quietly, but his provocative smile didn't leave the corners of his lips.  
And then it happened.  
Hannibal went near him in order to kiss him, but Will moved his head quickly.  
«I prefer to not kiss my clients.» he whispered.  
«Why, may I ask?»  
Will moved his hands around, as he was trying to find the right words to explane himself:  
«Just don't do it, if you can...»  
In that moment Hannibal realized that his eyes were the warmest and more emotional blue eyes that Hannibal has ever seen.  
He wasn't just extremely sexy, but he was also a question which needed to be answered.  
As a detective, that intrigued Hannibal even more.

Hannibal pressed his lips on Will's neck, just around the visibile Adam's apple, to make a shiver run down Will' spine.  
A smile of satisfaction appeared on Hannibal face; the taste of his skin was lightly salty like sweat.  
The sounds of Will's pleasure echoed in the silence.  
Will was under him, with his eyes closed.  
With careful slow moves Hannibal tried to took off Will' shirt.  
He got surprised when he saw little livid marks on the stripper's chest, but he kept to stay in silence, to avoid breaking the spell of that moment.  
Will went down on his knees, but Hannibal pushed him back up, while he licked his own lips.  
He quickly unzipped Will's trousers, and looked up at his expression.  
Will seemed confused, but at the same time he surrendered completely.  
He was hard down there, trapped in his boxers.  
Hannibal started to pass his warm tongue on it, with decision.  
«Don't be so quiet. I want to hear you.» he said, and kept to suck slowly Will's cock.  
And Will couldn't help but start moaning from the depth of his throat.

Meanwhile, outside Hannibal's house, a moth was flying on the air, against the wind, to go towards an electric lamp.  
Just as it touched the hot surface, the moth burned and died quickly, without breaking the extreme silence of that night.  
Eventually even the light bulb fused.  
_All of the sudden, the night turned just a deeper black._

 


End file.
